A Charmed Love
by BlackStreak1
Summary: Just something I created while I was at work let me know if I should continue
1. Chapter 1

**THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER IS THE PRODUCT OF CREATOR BRENDA HAMPTON & THE OWNERS & PRODUCERS OF ABCFAMILY CHANNEL ALL CHARACTERS AND PLOTS ARE THEIRS BUT STORY IS MINE**

_**A Charming Christmas**_

_**December 24, 2013 10:00 PM**_

**HOME OF OMAR'S PARENT'S:**  
_This story takes place 1 Year after the Season finale. Amy, Ben, Adrian, and Omar have all moved to New York. Adrian and Omar moved into a penthouse apartment, and Adrian worked for Hudson while she waited to be accepted. However her life get's complicated really quickly, after she moves. It has been revealed that Omar's previous girlfriend Lisa who left him was pregnant, and she didn't tell him. He has a three year old son named Lamar, whom they found out about while Adrian and he were in New York together. Ben and Adrian distanced themselves because Omar does not like him, and he didn't want to interfere in her happiness. Ben and Amy talked once, and never spoke to one another after that day. Amy is trying a long distance relationship with Ricky. Clementine is dating Jack who promised to be on his best behavior. Adrian and Omar have been meeting with Denise to discuss the situation, and like Amy Lisa does not like Adrian. During Thanksgiving that Ben spent alone, Lisa reveals she still has feeling's for Omar and they kiss. Omar does not tell Adrian because he still has feelings for Lisa as well. In this scene Lisa kisses Omar under the mistletoe, and he does not back away. Adrian see's and knows he still loves her._

_**LISA CANE- JENNIFER FREEMAN FROM (MY WIFE AND KIDS)**_  
_**DR. HILARY SHEPARD - LOCKLEAR FROM (90210 the Original)**_  
_**KENNETH CHAMBERS - MUSSO FROM PAIR OF (KINGS/HANNAH MONTANA**_)  
**KAREN FONTAINE- SCARLETT POMERS (REBA)  
SYLVESTER STALONE - MR. TONI FONTAINE  
EVELYNN FONTAINE - MRS. EVELYNN FONTAINE  
SHIA LEBEOUFF - TODD MANNING  
**

**Adrian**: I knew that you were still after him.

**Lisa**: Well excuse me, for still being in love with my baby's father.

**Omar**: Lisa, please! Adrian we are all adults let's not go through this. Adrian I'm sorry, but maybe I do still have some unresolved feelings for Lisa that I haven't worked out yet. But, Baby we can get through this.

**Adrian**: (sheds a tear, and wipes it away) No, Omar we can't. I've been though this too many times before, and I know how it turns out in the end. The baby's mother always win (_takes off her engagement ring and gives it to his mother_) Here you should take this back, and it was a pleasure knowing you.

**Omar's Mother**: And you Adrian. I'm so sorry things turned out this way.

**Adrian**: It's okay, there were signs from the beginning, I just never let myself see them.

**Omar**: Adrian, no we can find some way to work this out.

**Adrian**: How, with me pining to your every whim and getting on my knees so you won't leave me. You told me how a kiss no matter who it is from, or whatever reason dis-respect's me and you, well that kiss, dis-respected me, you, and our entire relationship.

**Omar**: I'm sorry baby.

**Adrian**: Not as sorry as I am (_begins to cry_)

**Lisa**: Adrian, I'm sorry...

**Adrian**: You know what...Don't! Because if you were sorry you would have never come back in the first place. It's convenient that you decide to let Omar know he has a son three years after you gave birth, when you find out he is rich. Or maybe you didn't think a teacher could make enough money.  
Lisa: I came back because my son needed his father.

**Adrian**: Well your son needed his father three years ago, so where were you then. (_picks up her purse, and get's her things_.)

**Dante**: Adrian, you shouldn't be driving in your condition, let me give you a ride.

**Adrian**: Sorry Dante, that ship sailed a long time ago, I can give myself a ride. (_turns to face Omar's family, and Omar who is angrily staring at her_) Thank you all for having me and I'll be back for my things. Omar, I'll get my stuff from the apartment later.

**Omar**: Adrian wait, it's late stay the night. I mean your parent's are probably asleep. Well, I'll wake them up. (_leaves and drives to a stop sign and cries_)

_A horn blows and Adrian stops crying wipes away her tears, and continues to drive until she reads a sign that says "_**QUIET CEMETERY**_" Adrian realizes that she is near the place where Mercy was laid to rest, and decides to visit her daughters grave. She grabs her mace, and heads to the spot when she notices a figure in the darkness by the grave. She stands off not wanting to be seen, and recognizes the figure instantly._

**Ben**: Merry Christmas you two. I told you I wouldn't let New York keep me from you, and here I am Christmas Eve, just like I promised. Mom, I got you your favorite, Red Holiday Roses. Mercy you know I would never forget about you baby. I have it right here, (_pulls a small present from his pocket. He also lights a red holiday candle placed on each grave and lights them_.) I'll give it to you at midnight just like last year.

_Adrian stood in the background and looked at her watch it was almost midnight. She wanted to say hi to Ben, but after everything that happened she didn't know if she should intrude. It was Christmas and he was sharing an intimate moment with his mom, and their daughter. After how everything ended between them she felt like an intruder on this moment. Mercy was her daughter too, but this was the first time she had visited the grave since they buried her, she felt she had no right to be here. She felt even worse for only coming here after everything that happened with Omar a few minutes prior. But, then she accidentally stepped on a twig which caught Ben's attention._

**Ben**: Hello, is someone there? (_he turned just in time to see Adrian try and leave_.) Adrian, stop you don't have to leave.

**Adrian**: (_Stops in her tracks as she hears Ben's voice, and turns to see him_.) Hi, I didn't want to interrupt you.

**Ben**: It's okay she's your daughter just as much as mine, you weren't interrupting.

**Adrian**: Are you sure, you looked like you were celebrating with... them.

**Ben: **I was actually, it is Christmas Eve so I came here to celebrate with with them. You can join us, you are very welcome here.

**Adrian**: Are you sure.

**Ben**: Of course, I'm certain Mercy wouldn't mind. She is probably hoping you would come.

**Adrian**: (_saddened by that comment_) Okay, I'll join you.

**Ben**: (_leads Adrian to the two plots_) Mom, I would like you to meet the mother of you grand-daughter, and my ex-wife Adrian Lee, or is it still Boykewich. Or did you just take your father's last name, or are you already using Omar's last name I'm not sure. (_rants_)

**Adrian**: (_shows a slight smile that is also sad_) I switched it back to Lee, I didn't feel right using your last name after everything that happened.

**Ben**: Well, it won't be that way for long.

**Adrian**: Yeah...(_holds back the truth, but Ben notices her gesture as the one she uses when she is hiding something_)

**Ben**: Well, it's nice that you are here, no matter what your last name is, or isn't. See Mercy mommy could make it after all.

**Adrian**: (_has been avoiding looking at Mercy's grave until Ben says that she looks at the epitaph_.) **MERCY ANTONIA BOYKEVICH. BELOVED DAUGHTER OF BEN & ADRIAN BOYKEVICH. THOUGH YOU WERE HERE FOR A MOMENT YOU TAUGHT US TO LOVE AND MISS YOU FOR A LIFETIME. SLEEP WELL OUR PRECIOUS LITTLE PRINCESS**_**. **_(_The grave stone is adorned with two angels a man and a woman with roses over a baby crib, also on the grave is a small iron door with a key hole._) What's that?

**Ben**: That is our daughters treasure chest. It's almost midnight. (removes the present and a card from his pocket, as well as a small key around his neck which also has two wedding bands on it.) Well, my princess I hope you like your Christmas present. (places the gift on the grave stone and takes Adrian's hand) Sing with me.

**Silent Night:**  
_**Silent night, Holy night**_  
_**All is calm, all is bright**_  
_**Round yon virgin **__(they don't have to be virgins Ben joked) __**, mother and child**_

_**Holy infant so, tender and mild**_  
_**Sleep in heavenly peace**_  
_**Sleep in heavenly peace.**_

_**Silent night, Holy night**_  
_**Son of God, at the sight**_  
_**Glories stream from heaven afar**_  
_**Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah.**_  
_**Christ the Savior is born,**_  
_**Christ the Savior is born.**_

_**Silent night, Holy night**_  
_**Son of God, love's pure light**_  
_**Radiant beams from thy holy face|**_  
_**With the dawn of redeeming grace,**_  
_**Jesus, Lord at thy birth**_  
_**Jesus, Lord at thy night, Holy night**_  
_**All is calm, all is bright**_  
_**Round yon virgin , mother and child**_  
_**Holy infant so, tender and mild**_  
_**Sleep in heavenly peace,**_  
_**Sleep in heavenly peace.**_

_**Silent night, Holy night**_  
_**Son of God, at the sight**_  
_**Glories stream from heaven afar**_  
_**Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah.**_  
_**Christ the Savior is born,**_  
_**Christ the Savior is born.**_

_**Silent night, Holy night**_  
_**Son of God, love's pure light**_  
_**Radiant beams from thy holy face**_  
_**With the dawn of redeeming grace,**_  
_**Jesus, Lord at thy birth**_  
_**Jesus, Lord at thy birth.**_

**Adrian**: (_holds Ben's hand and happily smiles for the first time in a long time truly happy_) That was lovely.

**Ben**: Thanks, of course it sounded better now that you are hear usually I'm the only one who seems to know the words. (_laughs, which also makes Adrian laught_)

**Adrian**: So it's midnight what did you get for her.

**Ben**: Hold on she can wait til after I read her the card. _(Ben opens up a red envelope with a Santa Claus face__**) Merry Christmas my darling child, May you sleep this Christmas Day so tenderly and mild. Know today that Christ was born in oh such a special way. He keeps you safe for us all snug and warm, In God's heavenly arms. Merry Christmas Baby from Mommy and Daddy. We both love and miss you so much. You loving parent's **__**Ben & Adrian**_.

**Adrian**: (_begins to cry from the card and seeing that Ben had signed her name_.) Thank you Ben.

**Ben**: (_looks at Adrian and smiles, opens the box to reveal a Christmas Present Charm. He then takes the key and unlocks the compartment on the bottom of the headstone and removes a jewelry box with a beautiful dancer that looks like Adrian in her majorette costume. Inside is a charm bracelet with a teddy bear, a Christmas tree, and a booty attached. Ben attaches the gift charm, places it back inside the jewelry box, and then inside the lock compartment, then locks the headstone, placing the chain around his neck once again_.) Merry Christmas Mercy

**Adrian**: Thank you Ben, I really needed this.

**Ben**: Thank you for coming... Adrian are you okay? You seem a little down.

**Adrian**: I'm fine just a little drama in my life.

**Ben**: Is it anything, I can help with?

**Adrian**: You have helped more than you know tonight. Ben, do you do this every year for Mercy, and your mom.

**Ben**: Of course, I promised them I would. You know I do my best to keep my word.

**Adrian**: Yes, you do. How come you do this by yourself?

**Ben**: Not many like to be in a grave yard celebrating with tombstones on Christmas Eve, so I try not to make anyone uncomfortable with my tradition.

**Adrian**: You could have asked me. I know we haven't been close lately, but I would have come.

**Ben**: I know. But, I didn't want to open up a wound that I see took a lot for you to close.

**Adrian**: Some wounds might close Ben, but that doesn't mean they've healed.

**Ben**: I'm sorry. Next time I promise to call you.

**Adrian**: It's alright, and I have no right act like this, I knew where her grave was, and I just came here on a whim. Thank you for putting my name on the cards anyway.

**Ben**: (_waves his hand_) Don't mention it, I still should have called you. Whim or not I'm glad you still showed up. But, I am also doing this for her birthday in a few weeks, how about we meet up then. You me, and Omar.

**Adrian**: I think it should be just me and you. We're her parents.

**Ben**: ( _puzzled by that_) Okay. You and me third birthday celebration. I'll make all the arrangements, you just look pretty for your daughter.

**Adrian**: Three years. Has it really been that long.

**Ben**: Yes. It has been that long. (_nodding his head_)

**Adrian**: Can...Can I ask. Who made the arrangements for the headstone.

**Ben**: I did. I always thought that when we were ready we would come back here, and show her how we have been doing. Let her know that we haven't forgot her.

**Adrian**: How come you never told me then?

**Ben**: Honestly, when I made the arrangements I thought we would have still been together. The best laid plans of mice and men, huh.

**Adrian**: (_saddened by hearing that_) I guess. (_chokes back tears_) So how is your Christmas going.

**Ben**: It's going great. My sister found a boyfriend. Believe it or not he knows her past and wants to wait for marriage before losing his virginity.

**Adrian**: Really, do you think they can make it.

**Ben**: Well, I don't know if they can make it all the way to the altar, but they have a good chance. He really cares about her, and she cares about him.

**Adrian**: What about your parent's are they still going strong.

**Ben**: Yep! I guess my Dad is the luckiest man in the world when it comes to love. Camille and he still act like their on their honeymoon. Which makes me glad I live 215,000 miles away. Which makes Chloe wish for the same thing

**Adrian**: (_laughs_) I'm sure it's not that bad.

**Ben**: Imagine your parents as teenagers then you will understand what I'm dealing with.

**Adrian**: Ugggggh. (_shakes from disgust of imagining her parents making out_) That is a horrible image.

**Ben**: Yeah, well I have to see it not imagine it.

**Adrian**: But, how are you doing. I heard that you and Amy had a break through or break or something.

**Ben**: We got closure. She came to my apartment. We talked, she answered the questions that I really, really needed her to answer. Questions that should have been asked and answered seven years ago.

**Adrian**: Did you get the answers' you wanted.

**Ben**: I got the truth, and like always the truth hurts.

**Adrian**: And...

**Ben**: We realized that we weren't meant to be. So she called Ricky and they are trying the long distance thing. I really hope they make it.

**Adrian**: After everything we put you through how do you still wish for the best for them.

**Ben**: Because after everything, I would like some good to come from all of it.

**Adrian**: So is there anyone knew in your life.

**Ben**: No, I decided that after two bad marriages, and one case of arson. It's better to be alone for a while, and let love find me.

**Adrian**: Ben, you've been alone for a while.

**Ben**: Well, I guess I'm not as lucky in love as my love, or I'm just really hard for love to find. But, I have to go. It's getting a little late, and you should get back to Omar, I wouldn't want him to think his fiancee is doing something she shouldn't.

**Adrian**: Yeah, goodbye Ben. Merry Christmas.

Ben: Merry Christmas Adrian...(_they hug both look up as the see something strange_)

_Both Ben and Adrian are standing underneath one of the very few thistle tree's in California. On the branch where Adrian's car is parked is a mistletoe. It hangs over her car, and she and Ben are both shocked. _

**Ben**: Did you know you parked under this?

**Adrian**: No, I didn't even notice a tree there before.

**Ben**: Well, we don't have to it's just some old wives tale.

**Adrian**: Come on Ben, we've kissed before and we're friends.

**Ben**: Okay, you're right.

(_both hug the other and Ben and Adrian kiss the other lightly on the cheek, however the closeness they feel makes the others heart beat faster and both of their faces turn red. _)

**Ben:** Merry Christmas Adrian, and thank you for being Mercy's mother.

**Adrian:** Merry Christmas Ben, and thank you for being Mercy's father.

**Ben:** I'll see you in a few weeks for her birthday.

**Adrian:** Okay.

_**Both get into their car and leave. Adrian feel's happy with that, she and Omar were over, but maybe that was a good thing. Ben climbed back into his Mercedes, and looked at the bottle of Scotch he had bought. Part of him still wanted to open it and take a drink and chase away all of his thoughts, but instead he drove near a homeless man sleeping on a bench with a bottle in his hand. Ben made a bow from the box he held Mercy's gift in, and put it on the bottle with a hundred dollar bill. He then put it beside the homeless man and said "Merry Christmas. Maybe seeing Adrian tonight was my mom and Mercy, telling me to face my demons head on.**_

**Just something I was working on at work if you like it let me know if I should continue**.


	2. Let It Die

******The Secret Life of the American Teenager is the product of creator Brenda Hampton, and the producer's and owners of ABC FAMILY CHANNEL. The characters and original plot is their's, but the story is mine.**

**LET IT** **DIE**  
**_This story arch takes place after Ben and Amy have both left for New York. They have both avoided one another, because Ben wanted Amy to make the first move. So she decides too do so, only it is not the move Ben wanted her to make, but it will be the move that sparks a deeper change in Ben._**

**June 15, 2012  
8:25 PM  
New York Apartment of Ben Boykewich**

**Ben:** Hi, Amy. Come in. Can I get you anything.

**Amy:** No, Ben I don't need anything I just came to talk.

**Ben:** I heard that you and Ricky didn't get married, I'm sorry to hear that.

**Amy:** No, you're not Ben. We both know that you are not sorry, so let's not pretend.

**Ben:** (smiling) You're right Amy I'm not. We both know that you and Ricky are wrong for each other, and the only reason you two even got engaged was for John.

**Amy:** No Ben you're not wrong. I love Ricky, and even though he and I are not in love, I do love him.

**Ben:** So if that is the case why are you here with me in New York, and not in California with Ricky, and your son.

**Amy:** I'm here because I couldn't give up this opportunity to try and be on my on, Ben. I became a mother so soon in my life that I never really lived. So, I am taking this time to enjoy my youth so that way I will be ready to fully commit myself to being a mother.

**Ben:** What about Ricky, don't you think that he deserves the same privelege?

**Amy:** Yeah, I do. But, Ricky is willing to wait and take care of John.

**Ben:** So, you left to be on your own. Being with me had nothing to do with it.

**Amy:** No, Ben it didn't. Ben I care about you, but we should be serious. You and I are not meant to be, and nothing is ever going to change that.

**Ben:** Amy, after everything why are you saying that.

**Amy:** Because for it needs to be said. Because after everything that you have been through and everything that I put you through, and everything that you have done for me I owe you the truth.

**Ben:** The truth is?

**Amy:** The truth is Ben, I care about you alot. But I am not in love with you, and you are not in love with me.

**Ben:** NO! (becomes frustrated) The truth is I'm in love with you, and you're in love with me. That has always been the truth Amy, you know it, and I know it.

**Amy:** No, its not Ben (starts to cry). Truthfully we wanted to be in love, but we could never fall in love. You did everything to be there for me, and help me, but you never really loved me.

**Ben:** I did everything for you Amy, how could you say that I don't love you.

**Amy:** Because if you ever were in love with me, you would have never slept with Adrian.

**Ben:** How dare you. After everything you have done, you're going to throw that back in my face.

**Amy:** Yes, I am Ben. Because if you ever really loved me you would have never slept with that ... that...slut!

**Ben:** Don't! Don't you ever call her that. She might be a lot of things, but she is not a slut.

**Amy:** Really because she is the one that slept with your best friend. She is the one that moved another man into your home, and your bed while your family paid for it. She is the one that gave up on you when you needed her the most.

**Ben:** What about you Amy. You did the exact same thing with Ricky that she did, with Henry and Omar.

**Amy:** But, you were never married to me, not really. I was never the mother your child, and she was. If that is the type of woman you would try and spend your life with, then I know we are not meant to be.

**Ben:** But, you are meant to be with a man that denied he was even the father of your child. A man that tried to be with your sister. The same man that was with Adrian. You would love a man that would sleep with you only because he wanted to pop your cherry. Or did he sleep with you because he was too cheap to get a condom.

**Amy:** (Slaps Ben) Ricky had problems Ben that is all.

**Ben:** So did Adrian, so did I. But, let me ask Amy, what was your problem. I asked you a long time ago and you never answered why did you sleep with Ricky that night. Were you in love with him? No that wasn't it. Were you just captivated by him? Or were you so naive you actually believed all of his bullshit?

**Amy:** Whatever reason I slept with Ricky is my business Ben, and not yours.

**Ben:** No, it is. As you said yourself after everything you put me through, and we've been through I deserve an answer.

**Amy:** I'll tell you why I slept with Ricky if you answer why you slept with Adrian.

**Ben:** (looks at her angrily, then...) Because I needed to. Because she needed me, and I needed her. That night I came to try and make peace with you and see if we could get back together. But instead of talking to me, you used that instant to tell me how you kissed Ricky. You never even asked why I was there. You just took it as an opportunity to hurt me. When I saw Adrian, she was hurting just like me. So when we started talking, we both wanted to make the pain stop. That night everything that you and Ricky did to us from the moment we met you went away. Yes, we wanted to hurt you and Ricky, but it was the only way. Neither of you had any idea of how much we cared about you, or how you were hurting us. I slept with Adrian to show you what I was feeling so you would understand the misery of what I was dealing with everytime I saw you with Ricky.

**Amy:** Then she got pregnant, and you married her.

**Ben:** It wasn't that simple, and you know it. But, now it's your turn why did you sleep with Ricky.

**Amy:** Because I could. Because he was cute, attractive, and I was that naive. I thought he really liked me, and if I slept with him then he would be my boyfriend and we would live happily ever after. Happy.

**Ben:** So when he turned into the jerk that just used you, and left you. Why would you agree to keep his child.

**Amy:** You were the reason I kept John, Ben.

**Ben:** Amy, I might have influenced you but it was your decision. You didn't have to date me, either. You didn't have to say you loved me, so why did you.

**Amy:** Because I needed someone, and you were trying to be the man I wanted and needed.

**Ben:** So you are that selfish.

**Amy:** That's not being selfish Ben.

**Ben:** Really, then what would you call it.

**Amy:** Being a confused teenager.

**Ben:** Well we aren't teenager's anymore. We're adults, young adults but still adults. So tell me Amy what do you HONESTLY FEEL FOR ME.

**Amy:** I feel sorry for you Ben. For everything I did to you, and everything I put you through. For losing your daughter, but at least you are not in a loveless marriage with Adrian.

**Ben:** No, don't do that. Don't think for a second that my relationship with Adrian didn't have love. Because even though it failed miserably, it was literally one of the only happy times I have had in a long time.

**Amy:** Well every guy has a good time with Adrian, just ask Henry.

**Ben:** If I were you I wouldn't talk. Or that bed that your son lays his head in will start screaming.

**Amy:** (tries to slap Ben, and he stops her.) You know what Ben, you are nothing like the man I once thought I loved.

**Ben:** You are nothing like the woman I wanted you to be. No matter how hard I try you will never be that woman.

**Amy:** Who was that woman Ben? Who was it that you wanted me to be. Someone who wasn't pregnant, and would be your sex slave...

**Ben:** No Amy. The woman I wanted would be someone I could trust. From the beginning to the end. From start to finish. From re-try, to Finale. I was always honest with you about everything. I gave you every opportunity to be honest with me, and you always did what you wanted instead of thinking about what others needed. I guess that's why you are here, while Ricky takes care of John. No matter how much you try and deny it you are that selfish.

**Amy:** Maybe, but if you were really in love with me, you would never say that to me.

**Ben:** Amy if I didn't love you I wouldn't have said it at all. But, you're right if I were in love with you I would have said it a long time ago.

**Amy:** Well you didn't. But I knew we were never getting back together the moment you chose to marry Adrian.

**Ben:** I married you too.

**Amy:** Yeah, but you weren't in love with me when you married me were you.

**Ben:** I loved you both, but I guess neither of you were in love with me. But, I tried.

**Amy:** So did I.

**Ben:** No, you didn't. Neither of you tried. (opens door for her to leave) You tried for Ricky, and she tried for Ricky, and for Omar. Not for me. I think you should go now.

**Amy:** Ben, we don't have to end like this, we can still be friends.

**Ben:** No, we can't. I don't think we can be friends Amy, I don't think we were ever friends .

**Amy:** (looks at him and starts to cry) You mean that don't you.

**Ben:** I've never lied to you, why would I start now.

**Amy:** Fine, (wipes away her tears) I guess I'll see you around. (walks toward the door)

**Ben:** If you do, just avoid me.

**Amy:** I know, this hurts Ben, but I am grateful to you, for being there when I needed someone.

**Ben:** I know. (Closes door as she walks out.) But none of you were there when I needed you. I guess its because I never needed any of you.

**PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG "LET IT DIE" by 3 Days Grace**

_Ben leans against door and begins to have flashbacks of his relationships, and friendships._

**We had fire in our eyes in the beginning  
I never felt so alive in the beginning you  
You blame me but**

_He has flashbacks to first seeing Amy, Adrian, and Grace and how they all fawned over Ricky, and avoided him. He rubs his hands through his hair, as he slumps to the floor against the door._

**It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore  
I swear, I never meant to let it die**

_He remembers how he was there for Amy the day they went to the abortion clinic only for her to be embarrassed by holding her hand. He remembers seeing Ricky hug her in the hall. He flashes to marrying her, because she wanted to keep Ricky from the baby. He remembers forcing her to call Ricky, and how John cried in his arms, but not Ricky's._

**I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
**_**  
**__He remembered trying to talk to Amy about what she was feeling, and how he was ready to have sex. He remembered going to Italy only to learn Amy went to sleep at Ricky's apartment. He remembered his dad and he arguing about him giving Ricky the apartment. He remembered Amy, getting mad that he had fun with Maria. He remembered having fun on the beach with Maria, and how Amy made him break up with her without even asking to talk. He remembered Amy telling him with a cold stare how she kissed Ricky._

**We had time on our side in the beginning  
We, we had nothing to hide in the beginning  
You, you blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore**

_He remembers talking to Adrian with the encouragement of Mr. Molina. He remembers calling her to be friends and allies. He remembers talking on the phone with her while in Italy. (Gets up and throws the table on the floor.) He remembers her coming to his car that night. He remembers talking to her about sleeping together. He remembers her taking the pregnancy test._

**I swear, I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore**

_He remembers holding her hand when she was upset with her father and came to him for comfort. He remembers going to see her at the abortion clinic, and trying to figure out what to do. He remembers telling Amy about the baby, and their break up. He going to see her and giving her the ring._

**You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
**_  
He remembered sleeping with her in bed, and kissing her in the kitchen. He remembered proposing to her at Papi's Taco's. He remembered talking about the condo, and sleeping togther for the first time. He remembered arguing with Amy about the shower, and talking to Adrian about what had happened in the hallway. He remembered marrying Adrian, and the day the lost Mercy._

**I swear, I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore**

_He remembered how hard it was going back to school, arguing with Adrian, seeing Ricky place his arm around Amy while they talked. He remembered kissing Adrian on the balcony, and yelling at her in the nursery. He remembered taking her hand at school, and her telling him that she wanted Ricky. He remembered seeing Ricky and Amy get engaged on stage_

**I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore**

_He remembered Ricky and Omar leaving Adrian in embarassment, and they danced. He remembered Henry and how he rejected him after he discovered he slept with Adrian. He remembered Adrian saying goodbye when the divorce was finished. He remembered seeing Adrian, Dylan, and Omar at the condo. He remembered Adrian coming to him after Omar hurt her, and sleeping with Alice after the school fire. He remembered when Henry betrayed him again, and the arguments he had with his father over Amy, Adrian, Henry, Alice, Dylan, and everything._

Ben: I hate them all. I wish they would all just die. Or my heart will. (leaves the apartment and goes to the top of the stairs and looks out over the roof at the moon. He thinks it would be so easy to jump. He was not that weak. He wouldn't be their victim anymore He would get stronger, and he would let his love for all of them die.) I don't need you Amy, I don't need Adrian, I don't need Dad, or any of you. I never needed any of you. Turns around, and goes back to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**START & FINISH  
**

**Karen - Scarlett Palmers (**_**Kira: REBA**_**)  
****Geena Davis -Evelynn Fontaine **_**(Thelma - THELMA & LOUISE**_**)  
Sylvester Stalone - Toni Fontaine (John Rambo - RAMBO****)  
Todd Manning - Shia LaBeouf (Sam Whitwicky - TRANSFORMERS 1-3)  
**

**THURSDAY AUGUST 9, 2012  
6:01 PM  
FONTAINE'S RESTEURAUNTE  
**  
**Ben: **Hi, I'm responding to your ad in the newspaper about a waiter.

**Manager: **Okay, can I get your name?

**Ben: **Ben Boykewich.

**Manager: **Boykewich? You wouldn't happent to be Leo Boykewich's boy would ya?

**Ben: **Yeah, I am.

**Manager: **Hey! Evelynn you'll never guess whose here. Sorry you gotta stand there, and wait.

**Evelynn: **Tony what's the matta with you? Yelling all over the place we have customers you mook, and whose this you want me to meet. Wait a minute.

**Manager: **Yeah, I thought you'd see it.

**Evelynn: **You're Benji, aren't you.

**Ben: **(_looking surprised_) Sorry, do I know you?

**Evelynn: **Do you know us, we practically raised you when your uncle used to keep you when you were a baby.

**Manager: **Evelynn calm down, he was only a little puppy at the time, as his momma used to say.

**Evelynn: **I guess you're right, but look at this face he's still has those same puppy dog eyes. (_places her hands gently on his cheeks_). Karen come out here guess whose here!

**Karen: **(_beautiful red haired girl standing at 5'5 with long red hair dressed as a waitress comes up to them_) Ma, I was busy taking orders what do you want.

**Evelynn: **Guess who this is.

**Karen: **I don't know ma, lets not play the guessing game.

**Evelynn: **Hold on (_takes her right hand squeezes Ben's cheeks until his lips perk into a kissing motion_)

**Karen: **Ben?

**Ben: **(_shocked that this girl seems' familiar but he can't recall_) I'm sorry, but do I know you still with his face in Evelynn's grip.

**Manager: **Do you know her? Benji, my daughter was the first girl to ever kiss you when you were only two years old.

**Karen: **Ma, let go of his face that all happened over sixteen years ago of course he doesn't remember us.

**Ben: **(_face is released, but Karen's features stick out in his head_) I know you, but I just can't place you.

**Karen: **Hold on, let me remind you. (_sidekicks him onto the floor and sits on top of him holding his hands down_) Remember me now?

**Ben: **(_memories of fear, and fun of this young girl terrorizing him as a child come back to him_) Oh my god you're the girl from my nightmares as a child.

**Karen: **Yep, you remember me. I haven't seen you since you were five, and I took your ice cream how have ya Ben. Benji.

**Ben: **I've been better now that I'm older. (_looks angrily at her_) You have no idea the torture you caused me as a child.

**Karen: **Oh please it wasn't that bad. I was just givin ya a taste of New York.

**Ben: **Yeah I remember the taste of New York you gave me. You held me down and made me eat dirt when I was four. I spent an entire year begging my parents to never send me back here, so I could be safe from you. My uncle Sal thinks I hate him, because of you. I literally blocked out the first four years of my life so I wouldn't have to remember all you did to me.

**Karen: **Come on Benji, I was just toughening you up.

**Ben: **You were trying to kill me.

**Evelynn: **Benji calm down, I can assure you what she did to you was nothing compared to what she did to other boys. In fact she was very upset when you stopped visiting. Isn't that right Toni

**Toni: **That's right she would sit by the window and moan how come Benji' isn't coming back.

**Ben: **That's because she missed her favorite victim.

**Karen: **Yeah, I have to admit you did have the most impressive muffled screams.

**Toni: **Oh, come on Karen I remember you stole that picture of Ben when we celebrated his fourth birthday here. I think you even took it to your apartment.

**Karen: **Yeah, I did take it pop. I remember that day well. It was one of the only times I made him cry. I remember how I did it when I broke his White Power Ranger. That was your favorite gift wasn't it Ben?

**Toni: **Karen, why would you do something like that?

**Ben: **I remember, she did it because I said the White Ranger was better than the Pink Ranger.

**Karen: **Yeah, now he isn't doin better than her is he. (_looking menacingly at Ben_)

**Ben: **You know you don't intimidate me anymore Karen. I'm not four anymore, and I'm not the same little kid you used to push around. I'm six foot two, and I'm not that easily taken.

**Karen: **Hmmm really? (_side kicks him once again, gets on top of him and holds him down with his arm behind his back_) Now say uncle

**Ben: **Get off of me Karen. (_struggles to break free of her iron clad grip_)

**Karen: **Not till you tell me whose my bitch. (_tightly twist his arm again_)

**Toni: **Karen, for crying out loud you haven't seen the boy in fourteen years and you're back to this.

**Karen: **Yeah, it's just like old times Ma. Now Benji say uncle

**Toni: **Yeah, I must admit just like old times.

**Ben: **Get off me Karen. Don't make me do something I'll regret.

**Karen: **I would really like to see you try. Now say Uncle. (_twist his arm again_)

**Ben: **Alright, alright, Uncle. (_Karen get's up still holding him_)

**Karen: **Well dad, we know Ben has skills being a waiter according to Sal, so we should give em the job, and we both know I will make him follow orders or else.

**Toni: **Alright, so Ben do you still want the job.

**Karen: **(_twist his arm again_) Say, yes you want the job.

**Ben: **Yes, I want the job.

**Toni: **Congratulations, and welcome to Fontaine's.

**Karen: **Yeah, welcome aboard Benny. You start tomorrow at 11: AM SHARP. Bring a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. We provide the ties. (_releases him_). I'll see you later. (_winks as he leaves_)

**Ben: **(_Angry at her assault on him yet intrigued by her wink_) See ya.

**CENTRAL PARK  
NEW YORK  
PENTHOUSE APARTMENT OF ADRIAN LEE & OMAR**

**Adrian: **Man, I love this place I can't wait to have friends over.

**Omar: **Yeah, now all we need are friends to have over.

**Adrian: **Well, there is Ben and Amy. Maybe we can call them up for dinner sometime.

**Omar: **I don't know I mean I don't mind having Amy over, but I feel awkward having your ex-husband over for dinner.

**Adrian: **Omar, what problem would you have with Ben? I mean he was the one who encouraged me to come to New York.

**Omar: **I know Adrian, but honestly I just don't like your ex-husband. I mean he's weird obnoxious, immature, arrogant, and honestly I really don't know why any of you are friends with the guy. I mean you got pregnant by him so you married him, but I can never understand what you saw in him. Amy well she was just desperate, and Ricky wasn't in the right place, but if it weren't for this father the guy would be a loser.

**Adrian: **Omar how could you say that about him, when you lived in his father's condo for a year.

**Omar: **I lived in that condo for you. If you would have moved in with me, I would have been okay, but I couldn't stand knowing that creep was once married to you.

**Adrian: **That creep is one of my closest friends.

**Omar: **Yeah, one of your closet friends. You have more friends now. You can make new friends here. I know that you still feel some type of connection to him, because you had a kid together, but Adrian you're my fiancee. One day you will be my wife, and we will have kids together. I really don't want my life with you to include Ben Boykewich. (_phone rings looks at a text_). Look that is my boss, I have to go. I'll be back later.

**Adrian: **Omar we were talking you can't just take off like this.

**Omar: **Adrian, as far as I'm concerned the matter is over. You chose me not Ben. I mean you divorced the guy what three months into your marriage, so I'm guessing part of you knew it was a mistake. So the choice is simple. I'm the man for you, and you don't need some scrawny kid who needs to have his daddy take care of him. (_puts on his jacket and leaves_)

**Adrian: **(_Phone vibrates_. _Looks at it and the name and picture are Ben's. She looks at the phone and at her engagement ring to Omar and hits IGNORE. Sits down on the sofa feeling ashamed about what she just did. But tries to console herself looking at her ring.) _I'm sorry Ben, but I can't lose Omar.

**BEN DRIVING BACK FROM FONTAINE'S (DRIVING VERY FAST) HAS PHONE ON STAND TO DRIVE BETTER LEAVING MESSAGE FOR ADRIAN & HIS DAD. HE HAS DELETED BOTH AMY & RICKY FROM HIS CONTACTS LIST ON ALL FRONTS**

**Ben: **Adrian I know you and Omar are probably christening your new apartment, but I decided to call you and let you know the good news. I GOT A JOB! It's with a family I used to know when I was a kid. The head waitress is a girl that used to torture me as a child, but I think I can handle her, I mean I was married to you. But, anyway call me so you, me, and Omar can celebrate. (_hangs up. Looks in rear view to see a guy driving a Camaro pulling up beside him at a stop sign_).

**Camaro Driver**: Nice car!

**Ben: **Thanks! Same to you.

**Camaro: **Thanks, so did you get that thing to look good or can it do more. (_REV'S HIS ENGINE_)

**Ben: **You know the saying when it comes to racing, it's not the car. It's the driver (_REV'S ENGINE_)

**Camaro Driver: **Let's see what you got.

**THE LIGHT GOES YELLOW THEN GREEN.**

Ben let's off the brakes and speeds agains the white Camaro. The camaro lurches foward like a cat leaping on a mouse. Ben's Mercedes is quickly on his tail as both cars speed through the street. Like a machine Ben alters his car behind the Camaro as he approached other cars. The driver of the Camaro does not see Ben, on his right side and smiles.

**Camaro Driver: **I guess it is the driver.

**Ben: **Yeah, it is. _(Ben is on his left side passing him in the middle lane and lurches ahead, as he lands his hands on the stick and his feet shift gears to move into third. His Mercedes then quickly passes the Camaro by two car lengths as Ben merges with traffic and then comes to a complete stop at the light once again in the right lane_.)

**Camaro Driver: **Nice race kid. I don't know if it's you or the car, but you got some power.

**Ben: **Thanks, but I have to admit, it's mostly the car.

**Camaro Driver: **I wouldn't be so modest about it, you got some skill. In a car like that I don't think I've ever seen anyone shift that well in a stick shift. Here. (_leans over and passes Ben a card to his car_)

**Ben: **(_leans over the door to accept the card_) What's this.

**Camaro Driver: **I'm Todd Manning. I do some street racing here in New York. Most of it is legit. Most of it. If you ever wanna join the scene hit me up. There is some serious money to be made, with skills like yours. But I'm guessing with a car like that money isn't the issue.

**Ben: **No, its not. Besides I'm just an amateur.

**Todd: **Like I said don't be so modest. We meet up three times a week, and if money isn't what you want we got girls, jewelry, prestige, and in some cases everything. It all depends on how good you are, and how much they The race is usually hosted by some top business men in the country so you can even make some very important connections. Well you have my card, and I have to go. The light's turning green. See you Stick!

**Ben: **(_watches Todd drive away looks a the card shaped like a checkered flag with a number intricately hidden in the flag.) _Stick, and here I am still getting used to being called Benji, and Benny. I really got get a handle on all these nick names. Maybe New York is the place for me after all. (_places card in his jacket pocket, and heads home he had work in the morning_)


End file.
